


a study on fatherhood

by bbwrites



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Character Study, Lowercase, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbwrites/pseuds/bbwrites
Summary: my father never loved me and i'm not sure if you do, either





	a study on fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> just... idk what to say. enjoy.
> 
> the mentions of abuse are only there if you squint but they are there so please be careful if you're sensitive to abuse.

my father never loved me and i'm not sure if you do, either.

i see you in him: you both want success, to be on top of everything and everyone. except, you have it and he doesn't. that made him angry, it made him violent. but, you're violent, too. i thought only unsuccessful people were violent, violent because they aren't happy. _what made you so angry, so violent?_

he's warm; fiery, burning anger. you're cold; calculated, your fury freezes me to the bone. 

but i prefer the cold.

you're supposed to follow your father; he says shoot, you shoot. i wouldn't do that to my father, no, he's nothing to me. but you're _something_.

henry, i would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me to. _i would tear the gods from their pedestals for you._

**Author's Note:**

> i realllllyyyy love henry/richard (im trash pls sue me) and it was going to originally be romantic but then i compared henry to richard's father in a way that literally... killed any chance of this being romantic. except it still kinda sounds like my boi richard is in love with henry so SHIT.  
> also richards head is so far up henrys ass it was almost painful to write


End file.
